


Mass Effect 4:The Cult of Shepard

by Nax2056



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: In the aftermath of the reaper war and death of Commander Nathan Shepard. The universe began to rebuild after the reapers left. But now, six years after the fall of the reapers. A new threat emerges.
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Kasumi Goto/Jacob Taylor
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: The Death of Alenko.

**Author's Note:**

> Cult shit. Also mostly a short chapter, it’s mainly to do some set up for the villains.

Six years later. Over the Sahara Desert. 

Kaiden had to hold back a loud sigh. He currently sat in the holding area of a military transport shuttle. Looking at the picture they all took in the apartment. Back when Shepard was still alive. They must’ve taken it, a few weeks before the final battle. One of the few happy memories Kaiden could remember from six years ago. 

He just remembered it being hell and only hell. Friends lost and tragedy always struck when it didn’t need to. That war was sucker punch after sucker punch, but they won. Thanks to hundreds of sacrifices, no thousands of sacrifices in that final battle. Kaiden still had the scars from that last battle, his chest a mess of scars from a nasty piece of shrapnel. He looked up as he put away the picture, back into his travel bag. There were three other soldiers in the transport with him alongside the two pilots, two women and a man. All young and newly enlisted. They were travelling back from a training camp James Vega was running, everything having been a success. Kaiden was ready to go back to New York and relax. But that was when the explosion cut through their transport. Knocking him out. 

He awoke with massive pain flowing through his body, pain unlike anything he had felt. Something had stabbed right through him, and cut off his right arm. The man looked dead, same with one of the women. But the other woman began crawling to her feet, her helmet completely shattered and clearly missing an eye. She began crawling towards Kaiden, “Colonel...sir-“ She would find herself cut off by the sound of a ballistic round entering her skull. As what appeared to be a man to the bleeding colonel appeared, but wait. He was wearing black bulky armour, with blue markings across it. A blue stripe across the arm and the Death helmet that Shepard loved so much. And it looked as if it had been heavily repaired, almost making it a new armour. A new accessory however, was the long flowing deep dark purple cloak around the armour. Flowing in the wind from the opened entry hatch. 

“Colonel Kaiden Alenko. One of his first companions, you are an insult to his name. Truly a sinner in the eyes of the Saviour Angel. As his holy prophet, I simply cannot allow you to live any longer. I hope he will bless you with eternal rest, but I cannot guarantee it for one who has failed him such as you.” 

“Fuck off. Go straight to hell for all I care, you’re not even the real Shepard, some stupid imposter-“ a ballistic round raced through his leg. Sending him to even more pain. 

“Do not use his name in vain sinner! I will not allow you to desecrate his corpse any longer! Absolution has come for you, the dishonourable survivor.” 

Kaiden braced for the eventual rush of pain that would accompany his death from the pistol shot, “I’m coming, Ash-“ and then there was nothing. As Kaiden Alenko lay dead, the first of many.


	2. The Archangel.

2 weeks later. 

Most folks had left Earth. As soon as the relays were operational again. They went back to their loved ones who had survived on other planets, not Garrus. He had a duty to the memory of his friend, of the man he went to hell and back for. At first, he considered going back into security. God knows people would’ve needed more police on the streets immediately following the Reaper War. Rebuilding would’ve never been easy, crime made it worse. Society had come back strong, crime was back along with it. One man Garrus had been tracking was a human, Hiroshi Takahashi. A drug lord operating in New York, so that was where he was on this lonely night away from his wife.

He remembered the ceremony clearly. It had been quick, everyone who was still around had made their way out. Even Liara, who was more of a recluse than anyone else on the ship. Even Joker, who’s self-perceived failure at Earth had sent him in a downward spiral. Garrus hated what had happened to them all, all broken in some way. But he couldn’t do anything about it, and he hated it.   
  


Garrus moved across the rooftops of New York, deep blue armour and helmet adorning his avian body. Tonight would be the night he put a bullet in Hiroshi‘s neck. But for now he needed a good spot to take the shot, then he saw it. A communications tower with a perfect platform overlooking where the supposed drug deal would be happening. Garrus looked over to a nearby ladder up to the tower, running over to the ladder and climbing it. Soon reaching the top and pulling his Viper sniper rifle over his body. Looking down towards the alleyway where the deal was going to take place. In truth, there was no deal for Hiroshi. Garrus had used his contacts tocreate a trap for the drug lord. Hopefully it will pay off. 

After ten long minutes. A car flew down, landing. Out walked the slim Japanese man. Dressed in a stylish tuxedo with a long chain around his neck. Garrus loaded his thermal clips and held his breath, as he pulled the trigger. Instantly blasting apart the mans skull with a single shot. But that was perhaps the easiest part of the night for Garrus, as a hail of gunfire rained down from above. Garrus quickly rolled backwards, as a long purple cloak floated behind the figure firing upon him from a nearby rooftop. Quickly moving back down the ladder. Garrus began to move across the rooftops, as gunfire rained down upon him. Before it stopped, allowing Garrus to arrive at the rooftop of a residential building. Taking his breath, before a voice cut though.

“Sinner! I have found him! His greatest companion and most egregious betrayer. The greatest of the Normandy next to the Saviour Angel himself! The Archangel!” Garrus turned around to look at his attacker. Wearing a repaired version of Shepard’s armour, with a long flowing purple cloak around him. Garrus merely put away his sniper rifle and put up his fists, “I’ve sinned a lot in my time. But I never betrayed Nathan.” 

“Allow me to be the judge of that betrayer!” Said the mysterious figure as he charged forward towards the Turian. Fists raised as he threw the first blow, landing a punch on the helmet of Garrus. Before the Archangel fired back with two body punches to his aggressor. Going in for a third, the man grabbed Garrus’s arm and kneed him in the chest. Before elbowing him in the neck. Garrus pivoted and swept the leg, sending the zealot onto his back with a thud. Before laying into him with multiple punches to the head. The attacker grabbed Garrus by his avian neck. And tossed him to the other side of the rooftop. Garrus landing back first into a pole. As in a instant the maniac attacker is on top of him. Landing powerful punches to the head of the war hero. Garrus felt his helmet break, pieces of the powerful glass shattering. Garrus felt his stomach and face burn. But he had to keep fighting, he pulled a pistol from his armour. And quickly fired it into the chest of his attacker three times. Before getting up to his knees as the zealot was staggered. Pulling a piece of his helmet glass free and stabbing it into the neck of the man, a weak point in the armour. As blood began to spurt out of the wound. The zealot unleashed a mighty kick, sending Garrus crashing down off the building.

Garrus felt like he was in a freefall for all of two seconds, before landing on the hood of a hovercar. The pain he felt was intense, but he rolled off the hood with a cough of blood. Getting back to his feet with a limp, blood pouring down his face. He started limping away from the rooftop, and for what felt like hours but was really just five minutes he limped towards the nearby medical centre. Before collapsing in a heap behind a dumpster, the last thing he sees. Blue hands reaching out for him, and the outline of a green trenchcoat. 


	3. Zealot’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious Zealot, how does the Shadow Broker play into it. And what can be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜

Five years prior. 

It had been a year on that stupid planet, filled with dangerous animals. The Normandy had been ruined, half the crew slept underneath the engine bay. Garrus though, Garrus sat on top of the ship. Every night, he stayed in a watchtower that himself, Tali, James and Liara had spent a week constructing. He had spent many sleepless nights, curled up with Tail. Awaiting any dangers, it had been an awful time. But one night, he and Joker were in the AI core. Ken and Gabby wanted to talk with them. Something about a new VI that they were constructing. Garrus didn’t remember properly, it had been a VI. Based on psychological profiles of members of the crew, deceased members. A way of speaking with the dead to an extent. Chakwas had been, hesitant with the idea. He couldn’t remember why, but he and Joker agreed that it was an entirely possible plan, if they were there for much longer they would execute it. But for now, it was stored in the AI core. 

It had been two months since then when a ship had flown in. An alliance cruiser, a series of transports flew in. He remembered Miranda and Jack walking off one. He remembered hugging them both harder then he had hugged many other people, Tail had joined the hug seconds later. He saw Jacob walk off the transport, immediately joining it as well. Then they went home, to try and repair a broken galaxy. 

Today. 

Garrus awoke, gasping for air as he looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of medical bay, holding his chest he felt the blood along his body. He also appeared to be dressed in mostly bandages and the avian leggings he wore under his armour. Taking a breath, he swung his legs to the side. Standing up he rolled his shoulders, looking around. It appeared to resemble an alliance medbay. He was about to walk out the door, when a blue light appeared from behind him.

“Hello Colonel Vakarian! Welcome to the _Benezia._ Flagship of the Shadow Broker.” Said the spinning blue orb, floating around. Garrus turned around, hand on his jaw. Before giving his version of a smile, “Glyph. I would think that I have Liara to thank for saving me then.” The orb floated though the air as the door out to the hallway to the rest of the ship, “That would be correct! I believe she will want to speak with you on the bridge. Come with me.”

Garrus soon followed after the floating orb, walking out into what appeared to be a main room. With lavish furniture and expensive machinery decorating the room, “This is the main intelligence core. Where much of the intelligence gathering by the Shadow Brokers most trusted agents occurs.” Garrus gave only a quiet nod. As they approached a staircase up to the bridge, Garrus gave a huff, as they stepped up onto it. 

It was a standard alliance cruiser bridge. The lighting was a light purple, and the computer screens all hummed with the same colour. It had the hustle and bustle with the movement of tens of dozens of different species working in unison. And at its centre, was a blue woman. Her head tendrils flowing behind her, dressed in a green trenchcoat, gloves and boots. She turned around, revealing herself to also be dressed in a purple shirt with various tools strapped onto it, and military grade pants. Liara T’Soni stood, drinking a cup of tea as she looked at Garrus. 

“Liara. I feel like I haven’t seen you in-“ “3 years, 4 months and 17 days. Not since your wedding.” Garrus laughed at her remembrance of that, crossing his still aching arms as he looked at her. “Yeah, and it’s great to see you. Now do you mind telling me who the hell that guy was?” Liara gave a knowing smile as she pulled up a image of Garrus’s attacker, cloak included. “He is called The Zealot. We don’t know incredibly much about him otherwise, he hasn’t been talked about or even known about anywhere before two weeks ago, when Kaiden’s transport went down. Kaiden’s been dead for two weeks.” 

Garrus looked almost shellshocked, nobody had been informed. Nobody has informed Garrus at least, no one. “Why weren’t we informed then? Something that major?” 

“The alliance is keeping it under wraps, you’re a vigilante now Garrus. Right now the galaxy is incredibly fragile. We are just starting to connect with a third batch of systems, there’s so many family members unaccounted for until we can get the relays fully back up. As it stands, someone killing an war hero with surface to air weapons. Is perhaps too troubling to make public, especially if the conspiracy minded link it to a return of CAT-6 or Cerberus. Which...” Garrus cocked his eye to look at the woman. “Which...?” “Wouldn’t be horribly far from the truth unfortunately. The Zealot has organized former members of both organizations, alongside a plethora of mercenary’s and terrorists. All of whom, from any files we could gather. Weren’t incredibly high on the commander, but. The organization is the Cult of Shepard. Something is happening there Garrus.” 

Garrus looked shocked for a moment. Before speaking, “That’s a lot of people. What else happened...?” 

“Zaeed. I sent him in to investigate an outpost. I haven’t heard anything back from him in a week and a half. All indications are that he’s dead. We’re being hunted Garrus. I wasn’t sure with Kaiden and Zaeed. But I can confidently say, we are being hunted.” 

“What can I do to help then?” Asked the soldier. Garrus felt bad about Zaeed. He hadn’t been the most loved member of the crew, but he had still been family. That felt like crap

“Rest up. We’re outside Earth’s orbit for now, but please just rest.” She said, quickly turning back towards the view screen outside into space. 

Garrus nodded as he relaxed his body, before giving a sigh. “All right, I’ll head back to sickbay.” “Thank you Garrus. Have a good night.” With that, the Turian walked off, now acutely aware of the situation and the bastard who killed his friends. He wouldn’t stand for that. 


	4. Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zealot has his next target, but she won’t be easy to defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter that leads into a second one later, having a busy week.

Earth, London. 

Inside a large mansion, within the basement. There worked a decorated hero for the galaxy. The sparks of a Geth body and a torch illuminating the face of Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya. The body was deep blue, it’s eye deep dark. Damage all over its body, with one large hole in its chest. The woman gave a sigh as she keeps working on mending the hole. Before laughing softly as she stood up, her black and gold cloak flowing over her full body suit. 

“Soon, Legion. We’re going to fix you up. And you’ll see the home world.” 

With that, the decorated hero of the reaper war began walking up the stairs towards the main floor of her home. Before picking up her data pad, and walking right though the front door of her home. 

It was the afternoon in London, many people were walking around outside the home. As she walked, she turned onto a very specific road into the centre of the city. Walking down to a area near Big Ben. Where sat a memorial. With the image of the SR2 Normandy engraved into rock, as she walked to the front of it. Looking at the names engraved into the rock. Thane, Mordin, Ashley, Shepard and many more. She allowed herself to take a breath, as more and more memories rang though her head. Of Mordin’s hospitality, Thanes spirituality, and Shepard’s leadership. She hadn’t known Ashley for as long before she died. But she missed her all the same. 

Then, gunshots rang out. Followed by a series of explosions that lit up the afternoon sky. As a person in armour approached Tali, she turned to the person. Only to see the person, she gasped as she looked at him. Wearing Shepard’s old armour. With a deep purple cloak, but she knew he wasn’t the man she knew. Shepard had died to protect them, and she couldn’t allow that to be disputed.

“Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya. The great engineer, the hero to her people. The admiral. But still she failed him, she failed the saviour angel!” 

Tali all but glared at her soon to be attacker. Pulling her shotgun out of her cloak. 

“Who are you. And what do you want with me.” 

The man scoffed, as he held out a pistol. 

“The same as I would want with any of the betrayers. Their lives. And alongside that, you pose the greatest threat to discovering my true nature.” 

He lifted up his pistol toward her head, hesitating clearly. Only for the admiral to lift her shotgun up, throwing his pistol out of his hand. As she kicked him down as he was off balance. 

“I’m married to Archangel and I’m a admiral. I’m not going to roll over and die.” 

She fired a shot that forced him to move away, as she started to run as fast as she could. Moving into the alleyways, she had to get away and escape. 


	5. The Cult’s Hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cult is on the hunt for Tali, and they won’t stop. Not for anything.

London, Earth. 

The Zealot looked at the memorial of the Normandy. Seeing the names craved into the stone. Holding his shotgun in his arms, the memories flooding though his brain as he looked at the names of the fallen. 

He pushed them out of his brain, pushed them out of his thoughts with a sigh. 

“I will avenge you, my lord. I will give you my will, for vengeance.”

He said, the helmet shaking under his struggles. As a member of his forces, one of the members of CAT-6. Dressed in her armour with her rifle held in front of her. 

“Sir, we can’t find her. She hasn’t gone home, and even if we wanted to. The houses security system is...large. I didn’t think one couple could have so many guns.”

“She is married to Archangel. I wouldn’t be shocked if they have many defences within the home. Find a way inside, no matter who we lose.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The woman said as she turned around and began walking as the Zealot too began walking around, heading though the city streets towards a roof top. London was burning, just as the day the Saviour Angel died. He sighed as he reached an hotel. Where two guards ran over to him 

“Hands up!” 

The Zealot turned and punched one to the floor, before grabbing the second and snapping his arms. Before heading to an elevator, and hitting a button on the console. Before heading up to the roof. Sighing as he crossed his arms. Feeling a slight pain in his brain. Before he arrived, walking out of the elevator. Then up a set of stairs, yawning slightly as he looked out at the London skyline. Before he stretched his arms out with a yawn. 

“Allow the sinners no chance my army of the damned. Every man, woman and child who lives in this holy city is nothing more then a sinner! Nothing more! Give them what they are most deserving of! Death! Death! Until they give us the great sinner!”

The Zealot looked down at London with a sigh. As he awaited news.

Tali was running though the streets, holding her shotgun, almost out of breath as she hides in a ally. Turning on her omni-tool. She tapped a button. 

“Welcome back, Legion.” 

In the basement of the house, the repaired Geth body began to activate. As it spoke one word. 

“Keelah se'lai"


	6. Whatever Happened to the Woman who had Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an interlude from the burning of London, Miranda makes a housecall.

Illium. Residential District.

Miranda felt her breath hitch as she watched the destruction taking place in London. She looked to her pilot, sighing as she stood to her feet. They were coming in for a landing outside the apartment. She picked up her pistol from its place in the shuttle compartments. Before opening up the hatch and stepping out. Holding the pistol close to herself, she walked towards the entrance to the apartment complex. Walking past the desk clerk, she called the lift to her floor. Soon enough, she entered the lift.

Hitting the button for the penthouse suite. Upon the elevator opening and Miranda walking out, she heard the rushing of water from the kitchen. Walking towards it, that was when the hand was put around her neck. Miranda jumped forward, kicking the figure in the chest as she did so. Landing on her feet after a roll. She entered into a fighting stance. Getting ready to fight, only to see the target of her mission. Aria, half naked and holding a pistol aimed squarely at Miranda‘a head. 

“What the hell do you want Lawson?” 

“For you to put on some clothes for one.” 

“It’s my fucking penthouse. I’ll wear as little amount of clothes as I want, and don’t act like you don’t like it. Now, why are you here?” 

“To extract you, The Shadow Broker wants me to protect you.” 

Aira laughed as she looked at the human. 

“Oh really? What’s Liara want with me? And why does she want to protect me.” 

Miranda sighed as she looked at the powerful woman. “We’re being hunted, and your a target. Everyone who worked with Shepard could be one. Now come on we have to-“ 

The sound of a alarm going off in the building grabbed both woman’s attention. Aria sighed as she went over to the kitchen and opened a wall panel. Tossing Miranda a assault rifle. As Aria took a shotgun with a smile. Walking over to the elevator door. She forced it open with a blast of Biotics. Sending the door crashing towards the other side of the elevator shaft. She saw the elevator slowly begin to climb towards them and smiled as she aimed her shotgun towards a power panel. Shooting it, causing the elevator to stop moving. She turned to Amanda with a smile as she tossed one of her bookcases to the side. “Well then sweetie? Ready to help me hold a door.” 

“Wait, I have a transport-“ 

An explosion went off, Miranda went to the window to see her shuttle in ruins. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m ready to help you hold a door.” 

Miranda moved to behind cover, as the two waited for the incoming soldiers to come for them. 


	7. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may run, you may hide. But you can never escape.

Tali felt her breath hitch as she felt the footsteps incoming. Two, those were who she counted. Two sets, four in full. She cocked her shotgun. Hidden behind the dumpster as she held her breath. She still couldn’t get though to Garrus. Then she saw them going in, dressed in Cerberus armour. She held her breath, before popping out of cover. Opening fire on them with her shotgun. Sending them both down onto the ground. Bleeding out. She gasped quietly before running though the alleyways. She had to make it to meeting spot nearby. 

Soon, she has made it. She was in the larger alleyway, she held her breath. Looking out at the sky above. When a body dropped down to the ground behind her, a member of CAT-6. Broken neck. When the Geth body of Legion jumped down from the rooftops. 

“Creator Tali'Zorah it is good to see you again.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked towards the Geth. 

“Oh Legion! It’s good to see you again. I’m so glad your working again.” 

“This unit is thankful you repaired it. But, it is felt with sorrow for the loss of Shepard-Commander. What is our plan?” 

Tali looked at her Geth friend, a sentence she never thought she would think seven years ago. She cocked her shotgun again. Looking towards him as she handed him the weapon being used by the CAT-6 Operative. As he took it, she pulled up a map of the city. Looking around on the map. Then back again to Legion. “There’s a train station nearby, and there’s no way the Alliance is not on the way. We can hold out in the train station.”

”That can be done.” 

“Good, let’s move then.” 

She started leading him through the back alleys. Sneaking past units of CAT-6 and Cerberus. Before they made it to the train station. Tail pointed at the guard protecting the area. Legion ran forward, grabbing him by the neck and snapping his neck. Before signalling to move forward. The two moving down the stairs. And taking a seat in one of the offices. Tail tapping her omni-tool into the system. She breathed a sigh of relief, looking back at Legion. Who had taken up position near the down to the conference room sized room. When Tail began getting a call. 

“What the.” 

She picked up, when she saw Liara’s holographic form in front of her. Standing in her green duster. 

“Tail. Your there?” 

“Yes-yes Liara. Why are you calling?” 

“Well, since I’m seeing what’s happening in London. Alliance forces are on route to the city. But we need to get you out of there, I’m getting transport for you. There’s a space port on the outskirts of the city. Get there, and we can handle the rest.” 

“Right, right. Okay, we can get the-“ 

She was cut off by Liara’s feed going dead and a new returning. One taking over every signal in the city. Tail looking shocked as the TV’s outside also began playing the message. As the Zealot stood on top of a tower. 

The Zealot stood, his cloak flying in the wind as he stood on the edge of the building. His Lieutenant standing behind him. 

“People of London. Damnation is upon you. One more time I shall send a warning before you as the end times come. This is what sinners will receive.” 

He stood on the edge of the building, as Joker was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Clearly struggling with a gun against his head. 

“This man served the Shepard throughout his journey. This man was the greatest pilot in the galaxy. Now, for his sins. We shall allow him...to fall...” 

He said, wheeling Joker out. 

“Please, please god no! Let me!” 

Joker was simply pushed off the edge, with a scream audible throughout the city...


	8. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker falls, and a escape is made.

London 

Was he dead? He had no idea. Joker couldn’t tell as he begin to plummet dangerously towards the ground. He felt bones break from the pressure. He felt his left arm break, then his right leg. He was in so much pain it almost felt like nothing. He sighed, his breath painful as he began to fall over so closer to the ground. He was glad he didn’t give them any information, they had asked him about EDI. He would never tell them. Not in a million- 

**_CRASH. SNAP._ **

Joker hit the ground, he was dead on impact. His inner thoughts broken by the release of death, he had died. Nothing was there but silence. Nothing at all. 

Atop the nearby rooftop. The Zealot stood, seeing the corpse lying there. He simply laughed as he turned away, cloak flowing in the wind as they walked. Heading towards the lift. He needed to leave this city, before there was a military response. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the city a few hours later. Legion walked towards the space port, leading Tali behind him. Holding his rifle ahead of him, optic scanning around the area. Before holding his hand up, and pointing forward. Moving past crates and other items. Until they saw a shuttle coming in. It’s door opening, revealing a few mercenary’s walking out. Behind them stood Garrus, holding his assault rifle. 

“Legion! I didn’t believe it when I heard! But is it damn good to see you.” 

“It is agreeable to be returned to your presence Garrus. We will have to speak later.” 

“Of course. And my wife! Good to see you, Tail!” 

“Good to see you as well, Garrus. Now can we get moving-“ 

That was when a round pierced through her sternum. Sending her onto the floor of the shuttle. Bleeding hard onto the floor. As Cerberus and CAT-6 began flooding into the dock, firing on the Shadow Broker mercenaries. Killing a few, only for Garrus to return fire. Taking down a few. 

“Get us in the air! And back to base! Now!” 

Legion picked up Tali, pulling her back into the shuttle and activating his built in omni tool. Trying to treat her wounds. As two mercenary’s got back onto the shuttle. One being shot as the doors began to close, holding his chest. As his eyes hung open. The shuttle beginning to take off, as Garrus clung to Tali. Holding his breath as Legion continued to treat her. Soon, they left London. Heading to the Stars. 


	9. Shadow Broker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a continuation of Miranda’s Interlude. Liara goes to help her and Aria.

Liara sighed as she saw the shoot out going on outside the beautiful apartment complex. Liara adjusted her duster over her body as the shuttle came in for a landing. Liara grabbed her pistols from the rack on the shuttle as she hoped off the shuttle. She had to make into the building. Placing her pistols down towards the floor, she walked past the security officers hiding behind cover in fear of the CAT-6 operatives. The human mercenaries raised their assault rifles at the Asari. 

“Target acquired. Theta, Delta, continue to attempt to take out the other two. Beta get out here, it’s T’Soni.” 

Another squad of CAT-6 rushed though the doors from the hotel. 

“Hands up!” 

Liara smiled as she looked at the mercenaries. 

“No.” 

Liara smiled as she charged forward with biotic energy. Sending two mercenaries into a nearby wall before pointing her pistols at two mercenaries on either side. Then rolling away from bullets from two mercenaries before sending a biotic disc at one of them. Sending them flying though the door. Then running to the other soldier. Kicking him in the shin then shooting him in the head. Before storming forward into the lobby. Seeing one of the CAT-6 individuals still breathing she shot him in the chest as she walked by towards the elevator shaft. Ignoring multiple members of CAT-6 as she walked by. Giving the security forces a chance to get back into the fight, continuing the attack on CAT-6. Before Liara forced the shaft doors open. Seeing the elevator crashed against the floor of the shaft she let out a sigh. Before her body glowed with biotic energy and flew up into the shaft. Flying up though the shaft until she made it to a door at the top. Sighing as she charged forward with biotic energy. Crashing though.

She found Aria and Miranda fighting against a group of CAT-6, Liara smiled as she fired upon the CAT-6 operatives in front of her. Sending multiple of them onto the floor before she ran forward, as the two last CAT-6’s turned around to see her running to them. Before shooting them in their heads. Before rolling forward to look at Aria and Miranda. 

“Miranda. Aria. Let’s move out. I’ll pull my shuttle up to get us out.” 

“So, I’m being hunted. And your the one pulling the gang back together to not die?” 

Miranda looked at the retired gangster with a sigh.

“You were always more of a contact.”

“Still, very powerful recurring contact.” 

That was when the shuttle pulled up outside the window. Liara sighed as she walked towards the window as she looked at the pair. 

“Let’s move out. We are going to meet up on my ship with the others. So let’s get moving.” 


	10. Moon’s Edge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara gathers the troops, while The Zealot plans his next move.

The Benezia. 

As soon as the doors opened as the shuttle made its way into the shuttle bay, Garrus held Tali over his arm rushing her out and towards the doors. Legion walking behind and after them. Garrus rushed her out towards the main complex. Leading her down the hallway of the large common area or the refit ship. Running down the centre hallway with many rooms. He saw the sickbay he had woken up in. Soon, Garrus opened up the doors. And rushed in, the medical VI popping up. 

“Mister-“ 

“Help her. She was shot.” 

The floating orb spun around to look at the bleeding suit bound woman. A blue spinning light appearing to look over her wounds.

“Very good work on helping her for now. I will begin patching her wounds right now. It will take a few hours, but she will be fine. Please, may I ask you to leave for now?” 

Garrus took a breath for a moment. After finally taking one for the first time since he had stepped onto the shuttle bay of the ship. Nodding at the VI. 

“Right. Right, okay. I can do that. You take care of her okay? Otherwise I will raise hell with Liara.”

The blue orb spun up to look at Garrus, it’s spin causing blue light to circle around on the face of the Turian. 

“Very well. Please leave And have a nice day, sir!” 

Garrus rolled his eyes as he walked out of the sickbay, giving one last glacé to Tali. Before standing outside the sickbay. As Legion stood there. 

“Shall we speak then.” 

Garrus sighed as he walked forward towards a bench. Before sitting down with a nod at Legion. 

“Right. Right. So, she was fixing you in the basement then? How did I never notice?” 

“My data indicates that you were out of the house many times. Serving as Archangel on Earth and various other arenas. Being restricted to video calls with Creator Tali'Zorah. She first began working on me during a two month absence on your part. As you were in Toronto. Over the next ten months, she managed to regain bits and pieces of my programming over the next few months. When she was working with Geth, and serving on Rannoch as a admiral. Until she managed to retrieve my full code. I am perhaps, not the full Legion you met. But I am the closest thing possible at this juncture.” 

Garrus laughed softly as he looked at the Geth. Sitting back in his chair. Before putting his hand on Legion’s back. 

“Well. It’s good to have you back, in any form.” 

“I enjoy being back.” 

“Good.” 

That was when a voice bounced off of the walls. Looking at the pair. 

“Legion?” 

Spoke Miranda as she looked at the pair. Liara and Aria walking towards them. 

“Hello, Miranda Lawson. It is good to see you again.” 

“How-how. What?” 

“It’s a long story Lawson. Is it good to see me as well?” 

Spoke Garrus with a smirk. Miranda rolled her eyes. 

“Good to see you too, Scarface.” 

“Oh! I’m hurt. Truly!” 

Aria walked over with a light smirk on her face. 

“Archangel.” 

“Aria.” 

Liara looked at the group that was gathered. As she cracked her neck slightly. 

“Now then. We have to gather the troops.” 

Liara said as she marched forward. Heading towards the main bridge. After a few minutes she made it up. Her green duster flowing behind her. As she walked into her office. Hitting a console, and sending out a ping on her Shadow Broker channels. The one she had with everyone that used to serve with Shepard. Sending it to those she felt would be targeted. She sighed. She had to protect them. 

Meanwhile, on the Earth. The Zealot stood, looking out the window of his hidden base. Looking out as he had his targets planned. Next, would be Taylor. Then, Jack. He had to pick his ways to take out the Krogan. That was when he heard the sounds of footsteps incoming. As a woman in CAT-6 armour. Standing with a bow towards him. 

“Sir. We have the flight plan of the shuttle that made it out of London. And a prisoner. One of the Shadow Broker’s men.” 

The Zealot stood to look at the trooper. When a heard a voice behind him. 

“This is a folly. Make peace.” 

He turned and looked at Thane Krios. Standing there in showered in golden light. 

“Sir, are you okay? Is something wrong?” 

That was when he turned back to look at the woman. Before reaching his hand to grab her by the face, before there was a snap of her skull. The Zealot turned to look at the window. Blood coming down his arm. 

“No...”


End file.
